


it feels good to be known

by peterneds



Series: fictober '19 [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Slice of Life, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: Peter clears his throat as he sits with his legs crisscrossed and directs Ned to sit across from him, the Death Star pieces between them.“Are you ready?”“Ready,” Ned nods, and they begin./title from 'friends & family' by rusty clanton





	it feels good to be known

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Yes, I admit it, you were right."

“May?” Peter asks as he pokes his head out from his bedroom door.

“Pete?” May responds in the same tone from where she sits at the kitchen table.

There’s a few moments pause, and then he’s walking to join her, taking a seat opposite her.

“Do you think me and Ned could reconstruct the Death Star with one of us not having our eyes and one of us not having our hands?”

May leans back in her chair and shoots a look of bewilderment at Peter. “For… for what reason, exactly?”

“Because we’re bored and we’ve already taken it apart and put it back together three times already,” Peter whines. “And also MJ bet us 20 bucks that we couldn't.”

“You three are insufferable,” May laughs and leans over to ruffle Peter’s hair. “But I’m on MJ’s side with this one.”

Peter gives her an appalled glare coupled with a gasp. “Okay,” he says, standing up from his chair and pushing it in pointedly. “Okay, May, who I’ve loved as long as I’ve lived. Okay.”

Peter hears her laughs fading as he walks closer to his bedroom, where Ned is tying an old pair of pajama pants around his eyes. “May doubts our ability.” 

“No!” Ned exclaims. “How could you, May?” he tries to shout towards the door, but ends up facing the opposite wall. 

Peter laughs and turns Ned’s head in the correct direction. “Now, dummy.” 

“How could you!” He calls out but he immediately follows it with, “kidding, love you, May!” which earns him a pinch to the back of his neck, even as May returns his affection. 

Peter clears his throat as he sits with his legs crisscrossed and directs Ned to sit across from him, the Death Star pieces between them. 

“Are you ready?"

“Ready,” Ned nods, and they begin.

* * *

It’s not until about four hours later that Peter and Ned join May again in the kitchen.

“Okay,” Peter begins, and May’s already stifling her giggles into the back of her hand. He hangs his head in shame.

Ned stands beside Peter and rests a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We may have overestimated our skill.”

“No!” May drawls, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “You don’t say.”

Peter whines defeatedly and turns his pout towards May. “You don’t have to be so rude about it.” 

“I know, I know,” she says, softening her tone. “But you admit it, right?”

“What?” Peter says softly, lifting his head up from Ned’s shoulder.

May spreads her arms out so they reach the ends of both chairs. Her victory stance. “That we were right, again - and that you owe someone 20 bucks.”

“Dammit, Peter, you didn’t tell me there was money involved!” 

Peter turns his puppy eyes and pout to Ned, then. “I didn’t?” he says meekly. “Oh,” he says, expression falling when Ned’s stays the same. “I guess I didn’t.”

“You gotta confess then, Pete.”

Peter huffs. “You’re supposed to have my _ side _ on this, _ Edward.” _

May gasps pointedly. “Peter! Now you’re taking it too far.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” he says exasperatedly. “Yes, I admit it.”

“Admit what?” May says, and she doesn't try to hide the way her grin grows.

“You were right,” he groans and hides his face in Ned’s neck again.

May laughs, and Peter can’t even be mad about it anymore. He’ll still put up a damn good front, though. “Thank you, wonderful boy of mine. Now, should I call MJ and tell her the good news, or would you rather have the honors?”

He storms off to his room before May gets to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd day is finally up! i sincerely apologize for how hard i'm slacking but i wanna take this opportunity to ask you guys for any prompts you might have! only about 10 of the given fictober prompts are vibing with me and i'm having a hard time figuring out what to do for the remaining days so please let me know any suggestions or ships you wanna see from me
> 
> this one is a short one that i wrote in bed this morning and to be honest i don't really like it but i'm trying to Live with the fact that not everything i write will be the best thing i've ever written
> 
> tell me what u thought! love u all very much
> 
> prompts are always welcome & encouraged! here's where to find me  
hcllnd on twit & tumblr  
ree182 on spotify for interwebs playlist


End file.
